Broken Souls
by lynsay
Summary: This story will pick up right after season seven, episode 12. In the story Elena is dead and burned up as on the show. The story will not go back and forth as the show does though. The story picks up right after Damon is a mess standing by the fireplace. In this story Caroline is not pregnant because I've thought about it and that storyline makes no sense to me.
1. Prologue: Forgetting

Prologue: Forgetting

Bonnie arrived at the boardinghouse she didn't know why but she needed to see Damon. After the day that she had, she needed to see a familiar face. He was standing by the fireplace and he looked completely wrecked.

"What's going on, your brother told me about your suicide attempt? Is there anything that you need to tell me?"

"No, as usual I screwed myself over. Anything that happens to me, I would deserve it."

"What did you do this time?"

"I killed her and there's no coming back for her this time."

"Who did you kill?"

"Elena, the Phoenix stone messed my head up and I didn't realize that it was Elena. I poured gasoline all over her thinking that it was someone else and then I just lit her on fire, she's gone for good and it's my fault."

He fell to his knees in sorrow. Bonnie went to him as if she had no will power. She knew that she should be beyond angry from the loss of her friend but instead it felt like this weight had been lifted off of her. She put her arms around him and just held onto him. They would always be connected by this pain sorrow that they shared over this devastating loss.

Suddenly he looked up at her and said, "Please, make the pain stop at least for one night?"

She wasn't sure what he was asking her to do but she felt drawn to Damon in this new and frightening way. Suddenly he pulled her towards him possessively and started kissing her. Bonnie knew that this wouldn't solve anything but at the moment she just didn't care. She returned his kiss and before she knew it, they were in his bedroom. The minute that they entered his bedroom; she knew what was going to happen between them. She knew that she should stop this but she just couldn't turn him away. They were both hurting and sex would only complicate matters but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget and so did he. For a few hours they did forget and they got lost within one another. They made love all night long until neither one of them could move again.

Bonnie's point of view {

Before Bonnie even woke up; she noticed that there were strong arms holding her tightly against a hard-refined body. Before she could open her eyes even, whomever these arms belonged to, their hands were touching her in a way that Bonnie Bennett had never been touched before. She had sex before but his touch ignited something within her. That was when she noticed all she had on was her bra and underwear. He put his hand between her legs in her underwear and began to touch rub her. She could not help herself she started to moan, he was invoking feelings inside of her that she never felt before. She was torn; she was not sure, if she wanted him to stop or if she never wanted him to stop touching her. Last night's events came flooding back into her head; she was shocked when she realized what she had done and with who.

Damon's point of view {

The first thing that Damon noticed was he felt hung over, which he knew that no matter how much he drank that never happened to him before. The second thing that he noticed was there was a beautiful woman lying nearly naked next to him. He did not remember much about what happened the night before. He figured since they were both here in his room almost both completely naked that they did have hot sex the previous night, so why not just go for round two right now. He pulled the girl to him and started touching her between her legs.

At first, she didn't respond to his touch but within a few minutes, she was moaning. When he heard her breathy sigh, he looked down at her and realized that the woman was none other than Bonnie Bennett. That's when he remembered the night before and how she gave herself so completely to him. It was beyond phenomenal, while he had sex many times before being with Bonnie was different than anything he had ever experienced in his life. It seemed like neither one of them wanted to move or face the consequences of their actions. The events of the previous night would always be with them matter what else happened now. The world would intrude as it always did eventually as the morning after would come calling.


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning After

Chapter 1: The Morning After

As morning finally arrived Bonnie was laying there pretending that she was still asleep. Damon didn't want to be the first one to acknowledge what happened between them the night before. That's why he just laid there quietly as well.

Bonnie was the first to speak up, "What happened between us last night was unexpected."

"I know that it was but I'm not sorry, are you?"

"No, I know that I should be but I just can't bring myself to feel bad about it. Does that make me a bad friend?"

"No, it makes you human."

"You do realize that we're going to have tell everyone about Elena's untimely demise right?"

"I know but will you be there with me?"

"Yes, I will come and help you tell everyone. Does anyone else know about what happened?"

"No, only you, Stefan that psycho Julian but I know he's dead."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause my brother didn't take it too well. He freaked out on me and then took off towards the psycho."

"How come you're not more concerned about Stefan?"

"Because I know my brother and how he operates; and I'm sure that he had Valerie backing him up. I don't know why she can't just let it go, I mean it's been over a hundred years."

"This is coming from someone that waited for a woman for longer than I have been living."

"Yea but that was a very different situation though."

"What does last night mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean, why do we need a label?"

"I'm not sure what it meant to you but I don't normally sleep with just anyone. It meant something to me but I know that your a mess right now and in no shape to be in a relationship with anyone. So last night could just be one of those magical nights that I will remember fondly. I don't want or expect anything from you with the exception of your friendship that is."

"Really, just like that, I didn't take you as the type to have casual sex especially with me. Last night did mean something to me too but your right I'm not in my right mind to be starting something with you. So what do we do then, just pretend that we weren't ever together like that?"

"No, but I do think that we should keep this between us though."

"I agree, I could do without your friends shooting daggers at me. Does this mean that this was a onetime thing?"

"I don't know do you want this to become a repeated event?"

"Well if I had my way then hell yes. I have to tell you that I've had a lot of sex with many different women but being with you was by far the best that I've ever had in my life."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it's a great thing; I had forgotten how great sex was. Just laying here with you makes me want you all over again."

"Is it because your a vampire because that was the hottest and most passionate sexual experience that I've ever had. Is that because of your vampire powers?"

"No, that's because my Damon sexual experiences. Besides it's not like you had much experience in the sexual department. I mean there was little Gilbert and that's it right?"

"No, not that it's any of your business but I've had other boyfriends besides Jeremy."

"Really, like who?"

"That's not the important part and I've got to get dressed and leave, I'm going to be late for my class. Wait Stefan's not at home is he?"

"I'm not sure, I was preoccupied with you and I wasn't paying attention. If this is going to be a repeated event what are the rules?"

"I think that we shouldn't do this again. I mean if it were to happen again it might confuse me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you said I don't do casual sex and I don't want to lose our friendship over sex. You understand right?"

He didn't understand why Bonnie wanted to never sleep with him again; because it was great. He knew that eventually she would give into his advances and his charms but he'd play along for now.

"Fine if that's the way that you want it, I'll accept it for now anyway."

Bonnie quietly got dressed left before she was interrogated by Stefan.


	3. Chapter 2: Emily's Visit

Chapter 2: Emily's Visit

Bonnie may have told Damon a lie or two but she needed to get away from him. After they spent the night together; she had a vision dream of her grandmother Sheila Bennett. In the dream she told her to do this spell that would make her powers stronger to fight what was coming. She told her about an oncoming threat that would destroy everything that they held dear. Emily Bennett, her ancestor appeared before her; she came to Bonnie to give her a message. She took her to this place that was so beautiful; there was this big house, with a small pond in front. Bonnie had never seen this house before but it looked like Tyler's house a bit except it was smaller.

"Emily? What are we doing here?"

"I needed to show you what our town looked before the vampires infested it with their evil presence. It really was a little piece of heaven but Katherine just had to destroy it and bring her evil into our town. Now I have to disrupt my slumber because the evil mark that she left on this place refuses to leave. There's something coming and it will not stop until everything you love is destroyed and dead. You have to help me before it is too late. You alone are what stand between mystic falls and the darkness. There is a very old spell in my spell book but it is complicated and you will need vampire blood to complete it. This is very important, you must do the spell before the moon eclipse in one days time because that is when your magic will be the strongest. Do you understand?"

"The last time you contacted me, it didn't end well for me. So why should I believe what you say now?"

"I never meant for you to get hurt in the crossfire, I guess that I underestimated Damon Salvatore but I can promise you that I'll not make that same mistake again. You must trust me; the future of everything that you hold dear is at stake. You must follow my instructions to the letter, go into the old woods just outside of town, and perform the spell exactly at midnight, when the moon eclipse starts and make sure that you finish it before the eclipse is over. The rest of the spell is in my spell book, near the end. Will you do the spell?"

"I don't know, if I should, what will the spell do? Will it tell me where what is coming?"

"No, but it will summon someone that will help defeat the evil. Through the spell this person will be able to tell you how to defeat the evil that is coming for all those that you care about."

"Ok, I will do the spell but only to help the people that I care about."

"When I send you back; you must go directly to the Salvatore house and convince one of the vampires to help you because time is of the essence, you must hurry it is real important. I have something else to tell you before you go; you must keep Damon in check no matter what? Do you understand?"

"Yea, I do and I won't let you down about the spell but why do you care what happens to Damon? He destroyed so many lives already in your time; I thought that you hated him, why do you care about Damon at all?"

"You are so young that you don't understand but you will need him on your side in the fight against the darkness. This is something that you've never seen before. If he isn't in top form then all hell will break loose, everyone that you care about is in danger, and do you understand?"

"No, of course I don't want that to happen but I have seen him angry and in self-destructive mode before, I can handle him."

"No, you have not seen anything yet my dear, trust me I was there and I witnessed how he falls hard Damon hurts. Trust me this once, he will be important to your future. Will you do as I say child?"

"Yea, I don't like involving Damon especially when he's so unstable at the moment but I suppose you're right, he is the lesser of two evils. I will not let you down; I will follow your spell to the letter."


	4. Chapter 3: Spell Gone Awry

Chapter 3: Spell Gone Awry

After the ghostly visitation was over Bonnie was left standing in the woods by herself. She immediately left in search of Damon. She ran into the boardinghouse and smack right into his chest.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you this soon, are you here for a repeated performance?"

"What, no of course not, don't be so stupid. I'm here because I need your help desperately for a spell."

"That seems like a lame excuse, if you wanted to touch you didn't need to make up excuses."

"Please as if your God's gift to women."

"No, it wouldn't be as fun though, would it?"

"Please be serious for a minute, Emily contacted me and told me that something horrible was coming and we might not survive it. I have to do this spell but I need your blood for the spell?"

"Fine, since you asked so nicely I'll do it but only on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"Have sex with me one more time?"

Bonnie merely looked at him in disgust, "What, are you outta your mind, I'm not doing that ever again. As I've told you before, that was a mistake and it will never ever happen again. Now will you help me or not?"

"If I do what's in it for me?"

"I'll let you drink my blood."

Damon smiled, said, "Fine, you have a deal. What do we'd next?"

"Come with me and I'll show you what to do. First we have to go to the old woods near Tyler's family's old property. That's where the spell will take place; I'll explain as we go about what to do. Just follow my lead?"

"Fine, then lead the way my mistress of the dark."

They made it to the woods in no time at all. First Bonnie made a circle then she set it aflame. Within a few seconds she was standing in the middle of the circle of fire. She reached for Damon's hand and cut it along with her own hand. Their combined blood poured into the silver cup, she took it then drank some; and then she handed it to Damon; he drank the rest.

After they were done with the blood exchange; Bonnie walked up to Damon. Bonnie drew a circle in the middle of the woods; she had Damon stand in the middle of it while she chanted the words over a bowl with all the ingredients in it except the blood. She gave him a knife and a vial to put his blood in.

"I thought we were gonna exchange blood the old fashion way, not so clinical, what are you afraid I will not stop?"

"No, that is not why, I need to put your blood in this bowl to do the spell, and hurry up time is of the essence."

He cut his hand and poured some of his blood into the vial then he handed it to Bonnie.

"Well, now it is your turn, pay up? No stalling either, come here?"

Bonnie hesitated but she slowly walked into the circle, as she did the whole circle lite on fire. Damon was unnerved by this turn of events.

"What the hell is happening? Why did the circle lite up like this?"

"It was supposed to do that, don't worry the flames won't even touch you, and it will go out in a few minutes after I finish the spell."

"Now do I get my reward for being such a good boy?"

He started moving towards her, he expected her to move but she only stood there staring at him. The next thing she did surprised him immensely. She took the knife from his hand then she cut both her his hand and then she rubbed them together as the blood dripped down together in the bowl, she looked up in the sky and screamed.

He looked at her confused, "What now Bonnie is my part done yet?"

Then she spoke in a voice that he didn't recognize, "No, Damon it'll be awhile before I'm done with you but don't worry it will be a task that I know you will be up to completing."

"What are you talking about now witch?"

Before Damon could ask any more questions Bonnie was kissing him hard on the mouth.

He pulled away for a minute and said, "Don't start something that you don't intend to finish Bennett."

"Oh, trust me before this night is through, I will finish many things that I start including this."

She pushed him down and started mounting him and clawing at his clothes. Damon didn't know if it was a side-effect of the spell but he didn't care because a beautiful woman was tearing off his clothes and who was he to complain. They made love in the middle of the circle with the fire all around them just as the moon eclipse was passing over them.

Afterwards she got up and said, "Let's have some fun now."


	5. Chapter 4: Two Days Later

Chapter 4: Two Days Later

Bonnie awoke with a startled feeling as she wasn't alone. There were strong arms holding onto her. She suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything except for some underclothes. He was touching her in a way that few men ever did. It was evoking feelings within her that she never felt before. The first thing that Damon noticed was that there was a beautiful woman in his bed and nearly naked laying next to him. Pretty soon his hands started to wander all over her body and he wasn't about to stop for anything. As soon as Bonnie realized who was touching her and whose bed it was that she was in; she immediately jumped out of it like it was on fire.

Damon got out of bed and stalked towards Bonnie like she was his prey. She backed up until she walked into the door and realized she was trapped in a bedroom with a more than half-naked very aroused vampire coming towards her. His eyes never left hers as he backed her up into the door even more. He wasn't going to tell her that he didn't remember anything because this was just too much fun for him. He got very close to Bonnie before he started talking to her.

Then he leaned in even closer and said, "Why did you leave my bed so soon? I was not finished with you yet; not by a long shot. In fact, I can still smell your arousal from here. Why don't we finish what we started a few minutes ago?"

He leaned in inhaling Bonnie's scent like it was a drug that he was addicted to. He honestly wasn't sure what happened between them but he did know that they did have sex but he had no intention of telling Bonnie that. She shivered but she wasn't sure if it was because of his suggestion or if it was because of how close, he was standing to her. She tried to push him further away but trying to move him was like trying to move a brick wall.

Finally, she said, "What game are you playing now, Damon? Why don't I remember anything about last night, except going into the old woods with you? Do you know if we slept together again or not? Please tell me that we didn't because I don't want to ruin our friendship?"

Bonnie was completely freaking out, over whether they slept together or not yet again, but Damon was enjoying tormenting Bonnie far too much. He moved even closer to her if that was possible. Then he pulled her hair off her neck and started to place kisses on her neck tenderly, he thought for sure Bonnie would protest and stop him but she did no such thing.

{Why I am letting, him kiss and touch me like this? I should stop him before it goes too far.}

Bonnie finally does gather the strength to push him away but he only moves a half inch out of her air space.

Then he says, "What don't tell me that you didn't like that because we both would know that you would be lying. Come on why can't we have some fun, like we did last night? Do you really not remember sleeping with me yet again?"

Since he could no longer stand to see Bonnie upset, he said, "Fine, nothing happened between us last night, I promise you that we didn't have hot sex last night. Trust me I would know if it happened remember vampire here, besides I don't smell sex in this room. So I am sure that we are jumping to all the wrong conclusions."

Bonnie said, "Wait, we? You don't remember either do you?"

"Fine, no I don't remember anything after the woods, it's all kind of a blur to me, but I am pretty sure that we didn't have sex last night but we still could if you are on the menu?"

"I don't think so, but are you sure? I mean we should try to retrace our steps to figure out what happened last night."

"Shh, I think Stefan's home, unless you want him to know that you spent the night in my room?"

"No, I don't want anyone to know and I thought he was out somewhere? What is he doing here?"

"Well, he does live here and lately we haven't been on good terms. Wait, I seem to remember, you telling me how this spell would tell you what evil was coming for us all, what happened?"

"I don't know what happened maybe Emily tricked me yet again. I don't know why I'm surprised. My powers are not an exact science you know, it is not easy you know."

While Bonnie Damon were arguing neither of them realized how under dressed they both still were.

Then Bonnie looked down and said, "Where's my clothes at? And stop looking at me like that? God why I can't we remember anything, maybe we should tell Stefan, maybe he heard or saw something last night?"

"I don't think he did, besides I don't want him involved in whatever this is, we have to figure it out alone. Your right we should try to retrace our steps, maybe it will help us remember last night. Your clothes are on the floor somewhere in here, I'll go get dressed in the bathroom, while you try to find them."

She looked around until she found them, on the floor in shreds; they looked as if someone or something had torn them off her body. She was holding her torn up clothes when Damon came back into the room.

He said, "What is wrong now?"

She said, "I can't wear these, they are torn up and ripped to pieces like someone had torn them off of me in a hurry. What am I going to wear home now?"

"Here, you can wear this home."

He said as he handed her a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She said, "Whose clothes are these, something that some one-night-stand left here?"

"No, actually the shirt is mine but the pants are Elena's, she left them in here from one of her many sleepovers. So wear them or go home naked I don't care it is completely up to you."

At first, she hesitated but after Damon left the room, Bonnie quickly put the clothes on but still took her ripped up clothes with her. Damon ran directly into Stefan as he came down stairs. Stefan looked surprised too; even see Damon.

Then Stefan said, "Where the hell have you been I haven't seen you in two days? Have you seen Bonnie because I haven't seen her either for two days?"


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

Damon quickly shrugged Stefan off as he always did, "I was out, why what's it to you? I don't answer to you, little brother, and no I haven't seen the little witch."

"I know that things have been strained lately between us but I thought maybe you and her both missing for two days that it had to be connected to one another?"

"Yea, me and the little witch ran off together to elope. Please try to use your brain and think a little."

With that, Damon left and secretly hoped that Bonnie left before she ran into Stefan. Unfortunately she was not that lucky or as quick with a story to tell either. As Bonnie was coming out of Damon's room, she ran smack into Stefan's chest.

He said, "Whoa, slow down Bonnie, where are you going? Or better yet where are you coming from? Cause it sort of looks like you came from my brother's bedroom care to explain?"

"Um, was that Damon's room? Because actually I was looking for Caroline? Have you seen her?"

Stefan may not be able to; always tell if Damon is telling the truth but Bonnie was a different story, he knew that she was lying to him. The problem was he didn't know what she was lying about, until he took a few steps closer to her and Damon's room. The first thing he noticed was the smell coming off both Bonnie and Damon's room, it smelled of blood, sex, and booze, which is not uncommon for his brother but it surprised him that Bonnie smelled the same as the room did. It seemed that she had spent the last two days with Damon and Stefan wanted to know what they were doing together during that time.

"I can't believe that you would sleep with Damon of all people after what he's done lately. I mean did he compel you or something, tell me?"

Bonnie got mad at what Stefan was insinuating, "Yea, cause that is the only way that I would possibly sleep with your brother right? I mean I can't think for myself or anything right? Come on Stefan, do you really think so little of me? Besides what I do or who I do it with is none of you business anyway. I have to go but please don't tell anyone about this until I figure it all out ok?"

"Fine, I won't say a word but answer my question, why did you sleep with Damon?"

"I didn't or if I did I don't remember it, I don't remember anything from last night."

"Last night? You and Damon were both missing for two whole days, and I don't know where either of you were? Does Damon remember anything?"

"Two days? Are you sure? No, he doesn't remember anything either. I have to find out what happened to us and why we can't remember. Why do you assume that me Damon had sex anyway?"

"Well for one thing I smell him all over you as I smelled you on him, and another thing his bedroom smells like sex. So I can only assume that you two had sex last night. Didn't he tell you this? You were doing magic before this memory lapse happened right?"

"No, he told me that nothing happened and he was sure. Yea, I was doing magic but so what, I didn't do this, and it is not my fault. I was only trying to help you guys and as usual, it blows up in my face."

"Ok, tell me everything and start from the beginning, don't leave anything out."

She told him everything that she had remembered before doing the spell and then how they woke up in bed together naked. As she told all this to Stefan, he looked at her shocked.

"Wow, I can't believe that Damon actually helped you but the spell must have gone wrong or something. Who did you say came to you and convinced you to do this spell?"

"It was Emily but I think she tricked me because I assumed that it would be my grandmother that came through. I tricked Damon into helping me with it though, I told him that the spell would help me to figure out what's coming for us all but it was to summon someone to help me. I think that I summoned Emily instead of my grandmother. Emily knew that this would happen and she tricked me yet again, I don't know why I listened to her. I mean why would she want me to be with Damon again? It must have something to do with what's coming here because it's going to wreck everything, cause that is what Emily told me would happen. She said that I needed Damon's help and it was a matter of life death. I wish I could remember more but I have to go and find Damon, please keep this between us ok?"

"Wait, what do you mean by again? You Damon were together before?"

"It was one night it's not a big deal. Please don't tell anyone?"

"Yes, you can trust me to not tell anyone, I am not like my brother."

"Thanks, I have to go now."

She left in search of Damon. She was right Emily did trick her on purpose but not for the reasons that either Bonnie or Damon thought. They both assumed and hoped that nothing happened else between them during the two days that they didn't remember but they are wrong. There will be consequences for their lost weekend that will affect both Bonnie Damon for the rest of their lives.


	7. Chapter 6: Flashes

Chapter 6: Flashes

Bits and pieces were slowly coming back to Damon but everything was still a blank to Bonnie for some reason though. It didn't take her very long to find the vampire in question. They practically ran into each other outside of town by the old woods where this whole thing started; it seemed that they both had the same idea.

"What are you doing here?"

They both asked each other at the same time.

Damon answered first, "I remembered that it started here. I lied, some of the last two days are coming back to me but you are not going to like it though."

"Why not, what did you remember and try not to leave anything out this time?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't forget to tell you anything?"

"Really, well according to Stefan we obviously did have sex because he could smell it all over us. Care to explain, why you lied?"

"Oh, that's simple because I knew that it would freak you out; if you knew that we really did sleep together again and more than once. I was only trying to spear your delicate feelings but to be honest; I do know that we slept together but it kind of disturbs me that I can't remember defiling you over and over though. I do remember some of the first night; it's starting to come back to me like a fog is lifting from me. It feels like I have been compelled or put under a spell. Just what did you do to me last night?"

"It wasn't me; it was Emily, she tricked me and I fell for it because I really thought that she wanted to help. I should have realized that she was up to something; when she asked me to involve you."

"She told you that, did she actually mention me by name?"

"Yea, so what does it matter if she said your name?"

"I guess not but she is always trying to mess with me even from the grave. I mean she acts as if it's my fault that she's dead, I did try to save her doesn't that count for something?"

"I guess it doesn't matter to her; if you tried to save her or not. What do you remember now?"

"Well, I remember us standing her in that circle burned into the ground. Lets try to recreate the scene; maybe it will jog our memories?"

"Ok, anything is worth a try."

They walk over to where the grass is all singed off and stand in the middle of it. He takes her hands; the minute he touches her; more memories come back in flashes to Damon and Bonnie both.

"Wow, did you see that?"

Damon asked her.

"Yea, I saw it but it was blurry and it was like watching someone else doing those vile things with you. It wasn't me and I thought that it was Emily maybe but that did not seem like her at all? Do you have any idea who it was that came across and possessed me?"

"No, not a clue I really wish that I did know because then maybe I would know what her motives are. I know that there is no way that Emily wanted to have sex with me; so it had to be someone else but who? Bonnie, you must have some clue and why would she do this to me?"

"I don't know any more than you do Damon. I certainly didn't ask to be violated or defiled in such a way either you know. Trust me there is no way that I would have picked you to be the first vampire that I had sex with. I mean you have been through literally all of my friends; which makes you practically a walking and talking disease factory, I would never have picked you in a million years. Oh, my God, I just thought of something?"

"What is it now?"

"Caroline is never going to forgive me; she will hate me forever. If she ever finds out; which I know she will; because Stefan just can't keep a secret from anyone. How long do you think I have before he cracks and tells her?"

"Wow, you seem real concerned about what Caroline will think about your part in all this? Why do you figure she will hate or even blame you? When in fact this will most likely give her even more of a reason to hate me. She will blame me and say I tricked you or seduced you against your will; yet again painting me as the villain in the story, don't you get that?"

"I would never let her do that, besides we were both under a spell it wasn't our fault and you know it. We were not ourselves therefore it wasn't our fault, right?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie but no; that's not true, when we touched just for a few seconds in the burnt circle I remembered almost everything. I remembered how you touched me and oh, how many times we were together. I wasn't under any spell except a lust filled one set aflame by you."

"Oh, my God what are you talking about we were only together once?"

"No, I'm afraid not Bonnie; we slept together many times, so many that I lost track of how many times that I was inside you and I'm not talking about just my biting you either. I mean I did devour you in more ways than one if you know what I mean. You were so amazing right here in that spot over there, you just gave yourself to me completely. Do you want to do a repeat of the other night again?"

Bonnie backed away as if his mere touch of his hand on her arm burned her.

"Um, no that will not ever happen again, Damon you should stay away from me in fact."

"What if I don't want to stay away from you; what if I want to be as close to you as two people could possibly get?"

Bonnie started to back away again; but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She almost stumbled over a rock behind her but just as she started to fall before she could hit her head; she was in Damon's arms as if she always belonged there. He didn't know what possessed him; but after staring into her beautiful eyes for only a moment; he bent his head and kissed her deeply. Her first reaction should have been to pull away; but it surprised both of them when she only pulled him even closer to her.

Neither one of them was thinking about anyone or anything; except for this moment in time between them. For the first time Bonnie just let go and let Damon take this wherever he was going to take it to. They were kissing each other so fanatically; that neither of them noticed a passer by watching them in the near distance. It was Caroline; who stood there in shock unable to move or speak out to either of them.

She wanted to call out but by the time that she found her voice they were long gone already. They barely made it to the car before their clothes laid in a heap at their feet. He was touching her as if he was afraid that she would disappear at any moment. Bonnie was not the type of girl that had sex in her car with a boy; but he wasn't any ordinary boy; this was a vampire. He knew exactly what he was doing; because he had more experience than every male that lived in town.

Right before things went too far; he stopped and asked, "Are you sure that you want this?"


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontations

Chapter 7: Confrontations

Bonnie nodded her head and that was all the encouragement that Damon needed to continue. He made love to her as if it was the first time; but yet the last time that he would ever touch her again. She had always secretly wondered what the big deal was about sex but it wasn't what she thought it would be like. She assumed that sex with Damon would be fast and then just over but it wasn't. It was more like love making than sex because it was slow and sensual; when he looked at her with those blue eyes it seemed like the whole world disappeared for her and she couldn't deny him anything. He stared at her as if she was the only person in the world.

Damon knew that he and Bonnie being together again would change; because Bonnie wasn't like other girls and she didn't sleep around. He wondered who would go through such lengths to make him and Bonnie sleep together. A few hours passed; Damon watched as Bonnie lay sleeping on his chest; blissfully unaware of the fact that they both lay naked in each other's arms; like the two lovers they now were. There was no denying it or fighting it; there was something strong between them both.

Damon just wasn't sure if he was ready to be with Bonnie in the way that she deserved. Damon slipped away before she awoke, he wasn't ready for the what happens now talk that was sure to follow. Caroline wasn't sure what to do about the revelation that Bonnie and Damon were hooking up with one another. She needed someone to talk to and sort it all out in her head. She immediately thought of Stefan because she knew that he would know what to do. When Caroline arrived at the boardinghouse, she could hear Stefan upstairs in his room pacing the floors; even though she didn't want to interrupt, she knew that she had to because it was important.

"Stefan, we need to talk, are you dressed?"

Things between Caroline and Stefan were strained at best and it was mostly because of Valerie. She wanted to hate her because of the past she shared with Stefan but she just couldn't do it. Maybe her hate quota was already too filled up for the century. She knew that sometimes no matter what you did certain people always ended up together.

She couldn't fight destiny and if Valerie and Stefan were destined to be together, she wouldn't stand in the way. It's one of the main reasons that Caroline broke things off with Stefan; she told him to figure out his feelings for Valerie. This is one of the reasons that she was cautious about coming to speak with him as she wasn't sure what she would find.

Stefan appeared first dressed in his usual wear, "What's so important that you are screaming down the house, care?"

She flinched when he used his old term of endearment for her. Even though she was trying to move past him and their relationship, he wasn't making it easy on her. As he tried to come closer and touched her arm, she backed away from him.

"I told you not to touch me ever again."

"I'm sorry, it was a reflex, force of habit. What did you want to talk to me about now?"

"It's about your brother and what he's been up to?"

"Damon, why am I not surprised, what has he done this time?"

"He's seduced Bonnie. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes but it's true."

"Caroline, even if what you think is true just what did you hope to gain by confiding in me of all people?"

"I thought that you could get your brother under control."

"Since when having I ever been able to control Damon?"

"Yea, you've got a point there. I don't know I guess that I just didn't want to know this information alone. I don't know what I was thinking coming here of all places, I'll just go."

She turned to leave but Stefan stopped her, "Wait, maybe we could talk about us since your here?"

"No, that would be a pointless conversation that would go nowhere. We're done, I've told you to go and be with Valerie."

"No, that's not going to happen as I've told her. I don't care what she still feels for me. I love you and I'm not giving up on us yet."

"There is no love why can't you see that? I just wish that your brother would leave Bonnie alone before he destroys her. I never thought that Bonnie would lower herself and do that. Please promise me that you will at least talk to him?"

Damon chose this moment to walk into the boardinghouse.

"What did you never think that Bonnie would do?"

Caroline looked away from him like she was embarrassed to even look at him.

Stefan spoke up first, "Caroline was just a bit surprised by Bonnie lowering herself to be sleeping with you."

"Why not, I'm single and she is single? What's the problem with us seeing each other?"

"Are you seeing each other or just going at it like animals?"

Caroline wanted to know.

"What happens between me and Bonnie is between us. Please stay out of my business if you know what's good for you all."

With that Damon left to go towards his room.

"You do realize that we're going to have to save Bonnie from him?"

"Care, we know that you mean well but maybe we should just talk to Bonnie first?"

"Fine, I just hate that he's wormed his way into my friend's life yet again. I'll see you later, I'm going to try and track her down ok?"

With that Caroline left in search of Bonnie. With Caroline gone Stefan thought that it was time to have a talk with his brother.

He knocked on Damon's bedroom door, "I know that your not sleeping yet."

"I could have been sleeping, I did have a rough couple of days. What is it that you and your brooding forehead want now?"

"I don't want to lecture you, yet again on your bad behavior."

"Yet, you're going to try anyways right?"

"If you tell me that your intentions towards Bonnie are honorable than I will let it go ok?"

"I'm pretty sure that their anything but honorable, my intentions towards her are none of your damned business as I said before. I hate repeating myself, brother."

"Fine then just explain it to me how it happened between you guys?"

"It happened the first time because we both wanted it to. The second time it happened because of a spell but it opened up this flow between us. I'm not sure what to make of it though."

"Just be careful Bonnie isn't like other girls, she's not a Elena and you shouldn't try to use her to replace Elena."

"First of all, I would never do that she means more to me than that. Second of all I still don't see how any of this is your business, your my brother not my keeper last time that I checked."

"Your right but I care about Bonnie too much to let you hurt her. I'm not playing around, you better treat her right."

"Again not that it's even your business but I do care about her and intend on treating her right. She's not just some girl to me either, she has seen me through the worst times of my life and has always been there for me. I would never repay her by hurting her in anyway."

With that Damon left as he couldn't bear to think that his brother might be right. While he cared deeply for Bonnie, he didn't want to ruin her the way that he ruined everything good in his life. Maybe all he did feel for her was friendship and he should let her go before he ruined her life. He just wasn't sure what to do but he wished that there was a sign to show him Which path to take.


	9. Chapter 8: Signs & Misconceptions

Chapter 8: Signs Misconceptions

Bonnie awoke alone in an empty care nearly naked. She wasn't too surprised that Damon used her and left her alone yet again. She was surprised that she allowed him to do that. She decided right then and there that she was done with his childish behavior, if he wanted to behave so immature that was fine with her. She wasn't going to wait for Damon to grow up, she didn't have that kind of time. What neither one of them knew was there was a reason that Emily wanted them to do that spell.

There is something called death magic and life magic; while these types of magic are powerful and deadly, they can help people survive almost anything. The spell was supposed to create a very powerful supernatural being, thus connecting two souls together forever. Within the spell as long as this one person lived then both Bonnie and Damon would live. These three souls would be connected through space and time forevermore. Emily didn't think that either of them would willingly hook up with one another and she had to wait until the moment was right. She had to wait until Bonnie was just desperate enough to listen to her.

It worked but neither Bonnie nor Damon knew that their time together would result in a baby. She had to hide the pregnancy from both of them until it was too late to end the pregnancy. This baby had to be born everything depended on it. This is one of the reasons that neither one knew that Bonnie was pregnant yet.

Emily had been hiding that fact with magic from the other side. It was only going to be a matter of time before Bonnie figured it out though. Emily hated the fact that it had to be Damon Salvatore; she didn't want him anywhere near her bloodline but she didn't have a choice. Also she knew that he would more than up to completing the task. Emily was running out of time, her illusion spell was just about to break and then Bonnie would know that there's a baby within her.

Bonnie decided that her best course of action was direct confrontation. She marched right over to the Salvatore boardinghouse to Damon a piece of her mind. When suddenly she felt this wave of dizziness almost overcome her as she reached the door. It opened as she passed out right into Stefan's arms. When she came to she was laying on a couch in the Salvatore living room with Stefan standing over her.

"What happened, Stefan?"

"I don't know you tell me, I opened the door and you passed out and I caught you before you fell. What's going on Bonnie?"

"I don't know I felt fine but then all of a sudden, I had this feeling of dizziness and it just felt like everything was out of focus. I'm not sure what's going on with me lately, maybe this was a part of Emily's plan. Maybe she did something to me, what do you think?"

Suddenly Stefan could hear another heartbeat. He looked around looking for someone else.

"Are you hear alone?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"It's because I hear another heartbeat."

He took a step closer towards Bonnie and realized that the heartbeat was coming from inside of her. Bonnie was pregnant and it was more than likely that his brother was the father. Now he knew why Emily had them cast that spell, she wasn't trying to destroy anything, she was trying to create life within Bonnie. It was so obvious that Emily had used them both to carry out her wishes, whether they wanted it or not. It was also clear that the pregnancy was more advanced than it should be given the timing of everything.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but Bonnie you're pregnant. This is Emily's will, this is why she wanted you and Damon together. Before you try to do something drastic, like ending the pregnancy, you need to know that it sounds like your further along than normal. She probably used death magic to enforce life magic within you to speed the pregnancy up. I'm sorry what are you going to do?"

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Oh, my God, what am I going to tell Damon? How could I possibly tell him this?"

"Easy, just sit down and tell him, I'm sure that he will take the news of his impending fatherhood like a rational person would."

"Damon, rational, yea right. Are we talking about the same guy because the Damon that I know does these insane things like a spoiled child. I just can't have a child with someone that is still a child."

"You could wait for him to grow up, do you have that kind of time?"

"No, I don't and after what he did to Elena's remains, I'm just not sure what kind of future we could have."

"Oh, he told you about that?"

"Yes and I still slept with him against my better judgment. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Practice what you plan to say to Damon with me, how would you tell him about the baby?"

"Ok, how does this sound, I'm having your baby or how about this, we need to talk it's important. I know that it hasn't been that long since Elena has been gone for good this time but you're going to be a father. Yes, that's right you have gotten me pregnant."

Before Bonnie could utter another word to Stefan; Damon burst into the room only hearing the last two or three lines of their conversation. He was livid as he thought that Bonnie was pregnant but by his brother instead.

"Is this pay back for me taking Elena from you? I had no idea that you hated me that much, how long have you been sleeping with my witch?"

Stefan backed up slowly away from his brother and said, "It's not what you think. If you had heard the rest of this conversation then you would know. No, of course you have to jump to conclusions like you always do. I'm not the one that ruins your happiness, you do that all on your own."

Bonnie had to interject at that moment before they came to blows over her, "Damon, what you heard was taken out of context."

"So you're not pregnant then?"

"No, that part was true."

"I don't want to hear anymore."

He tried to vamp speed out of there but Stefan stopped him.

"Wait, you will want to hear the rest of it, trust me on this. Bonnie, it's time to tell him about Emily's plan."

"What are you babbling about now, Bonnie?"

"Ok, here goes nothing, me and you are connected. Emily wanted me to do that spell because it won't prevent whatever's coming but it will save us no matter what happens. The spell connected me, you and this baby inside of me together. We created this baby that night in the woods, your the father Damon. Since this baby is linked to me and you, as long as one of us lives, all three of us will live. Emily saw something that could end her bloodline forever and she took precautions to stop it even if it meant connecting my life to yours. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

He merely smiled at her and rushed towards Bonnie. He pulled her into a crushing embrace, he held her like he never wanted to let her go.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Does this mean that you're happy about the baby?"

"Yes, of course I am. It's something that I never thought I would have or want but I do want it more than anything."

He touched her stomach softly as she said, "Good because I'm not sure how far along I am because Emily needed to make sure that the baby survived and she made the pregnancy further along with magic."

"I don't care when the baby comes as long as he or she is healthy. I'm sure if I will be a good dad or not but I know that you will be an amazing mother."

"You really think so?"

"I know it, please can you leave us alone Stefan?"

"Sure, I'll leave you alone with your baby's mama."

With that Stefan left the two alone and hoped that they would deal with their issues before an innocent baby came into the picture.

"That was intense but I've always thought of you as being very intense. Are we really going to do this Damon?"

"Yes, we're going to have a baby together and be together if that's what you truly want?"

"I do want that but at the same time I don't want to trap you into being with me."

"You're my equal, don't you understand, after everything that I've been through, I have never felt this way before. Even if Elena was still here we were bad for one another. Instead of her bringing out the best in me, I've brought out the worst in her. Eventually we would've destroyed one another. You make me a better person; don't here wrong I still want to do horrible things and I may make mistakes but you push me to be better. You don't just blindly accept my actions like Elena did. I know that you don't want blind devotion, just love and I am capable of giving that to you. What do you say is this something that we could become?"

She smiles at him and then she merely nods her head as she doesn't have the words to express what she's feeling at the moment. With that they begin making plans for their future. There was a time that Bonnie thought she had no future and there was a time when Damon couldn't see past Elena to his happy ending. Neither one of them realized that their happy ending was closer than they both could ever know.


	10. Epilogue: A Year Later

Epilogue: A Year Later

Things changed drastically within the last year. Bonnie had a baby girl and Damon swore that she would never date. The baby was named Alexis Sheila Bennett-Salvatore. Damon played the over protective father to the hilt. Things between them progressed quite well. When the truth about what Damon did to Elena's remains came to light some people were understanding but others like Caroline weren't understanding at all. She didn't understand why everyone just always gave Damon a pass regardless of what he did. It nearly destroyed Caroline and Bonnie's friendship.

Eventually Caroline came to terms with it because she had no choice. She had already lost Elena because of him and she refused to lose Bonnie too. They had all been through so much together but now it seemed like everything was ending. Looking back though it was clear that Klaus was right about a couple of things though. First, Elena loving either Damon or Stefan was the end of her just like he predicted. Second, the town of Mystic Falls was too small to hold a woman like Caroline Ford. She moved to California nearly six months ago, she claimed that it was just too hard living there with this pain inside.

Matt, Tyler, Alaric and Jeremy had all left town too as they went their separate ways, they were living separate lives in other towns away from everyone and each other. They all tried to keep in touch with Bonnie; it seemed that she was their touchstone. She was the only one that still lived in Mystic Falls, besides Damon that is. After the whole thing with Caroline went off the rails, Stefan kind of spiraled out of control for awhile. After wards he decided to leave town for a while; which left Bonnie and Damon only to keep their town safe as they have done for nearly 6 months alone.

Now it was a year since everything came out and there was a beautiful wedding on the horizon. Everyone was coming back home to attend the much anticipated wedding. No one could believe that it was actually happening Bonnie and Damon were finally getting married to one another. Bonnie couldn't believe that he wanted to marry her and he had trouble believing that she said yes. Of course he knew that once Caroline arrive that she would take over the wedding planning completely.

"I can't believe that we're getting married in two days time. Why the rush anyway?"

"Maybe I just want to make sure that you don't change your mind. I mean that's the only reason that most of your friends are coming to the wedding just to see if you go through with it."

"That's not true, you have at least one friend attending our wedding."

"My brother doesn't count."

"I wasn't talking about Stefan. I was referring to Ric, your old drinking buddy. He should be here in a couple of hours. Caroline told me that she has something to tell me, what do you think it is?"

"It's probably something to try and talk you into leaving me, knowing her. I don't know why you even try with her when you know that she hates me and always will."

"I keep trying because I refuse to give up on anyone that's why we're still together."

"So it's because of your unending hope that we've made it this far?"

"Yes, it is, I think that I hear people arriving for the party already."

"What party are you talking about?"

"The late engagement party that I told Caroline she could throw for us. She was trying to help, since she already missed out on so much. I thought that it was rather sweet of her to offer."

"Fine but if any of your friends offend me then I am going to leave?"

"That's fine, you don't have to stay long if your uncomfortable, just make an appearance. Please don't freak out because there will be guys there as well."

"I am not the jealous type and you know it. That would be you, if you remember correctly."

"That wasn't my fault, that waitress was practically in your lap. She's lucky that I didn't burn her alive with my powers and you know it."

"No, but you did make a picture of ice cold water fall on her head with your powers though."

"She had it coming and besides it looked like she needed something to cool her off. Now please be nice to our guests, ok?"

"Fine but I better not see any of the boys touching you at any point within this party."

"Oh, come on already."

With that she pulled Damon downstairs. It didn't take long before the party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to get along just fine even with Damon; which was unusual to say the least. It was nice seeing everyone and catching up on what they were all doing in their lives at the moment. It is always nice to try and recapture a moment in time like your youth.

Tyler was running with a new pack of werewolves, he didn't settle down yet and was still looking for that right girl. Alaric had found another love, he was married to a witch. This had come as a surprise because Bonnie knew her. It was Lucy Bennett and she was extremely pregnant when she came with him to the party. Matt decided not to come back to the town that nearly destroyed him and his family. He told Bonnie that it would be just too painful. He was happily married with a new born baby at home too. Stefan and Valerie were together, it seemed that Caroline was right about their unresolved feelings for one another.

Caroline was beyond happy at the moment, she had a career that she loved and a great guy that she loved too. After she left Mystic Falls, she travelled for a while but no place seemed to fit where she wanted to be. Then this incredible job offer came to her; it was working for a fashion magazine but the catch was she would have to relocate to New Orleans and live there. She knew that Klaus still lived there and thought that it was a big city; therefore they would probably not run into one another. She was wrong; which is why when she heard about Bonnie marrying Damon, she had to come and make amends with them both.

Klaus and Caroline were something of an item at the moment. She wasn't sure how to tell her friends that she was married to Klaus Mikaelson and helping to raise his daughter. They talked about it and decided that it would be best if Klaus didn't come to the wedding, especially given the way that everyone felt about him.

A few days later the wedding took place and everything went off without a hitch. Everyone was rather accepting of what Caroline had to tell them about her life including Klaus. They seemed to take it all in stride. Caroline and Stefan were even cordial to one another. In fact, no one seemed to have a cross word with another.

Then during the reception she gave the speech, "Someone once said that everything ends badly otherwise it wouldn't end to begin with and I used to believe that it was true. I am woman enough to admit that I was wrong. Love isn't always sunshine and roses, love is kind of like being in a war zone and your lucky that you are able to survive it and get out alive. When you are lucky enough to find that missing half of your soul; please hang onto it. I am so happy that Bonnie has found her other half within Damon, even though it came a shocking but nice surprise. I didn't realize what they had was real and deep until I found it with someone too. Now I just need to say, congratulations Bonnie and Damon, I hope that you guys have many years of happiness together. Let's raise our glasses to Bonnie Damon and wish them a lifetime of happiness. Even though there will probably not be enough time in the universe for them to love one another. To Bonnie Damon, we wish you well."

It was quite the beautiful wedding day that Bonnie had imagined, with the exception of Elena not being there. She still felt incredibly guilty about being happy when Elena was dead and gone. Caroline explained to her that it was her time to be happy and just let go of the past. This was the philosophy that Bonnie was trying her best to hold onto as she looked towards her bright future with Damon and their baby girl.

The End...


End file.
